Oneshot
by butterfly6
Summary: Draco turns up years after Hogwarts and years after breaking Hermiones heart can she forgive him and what about the kids she has kept secret from him all these years?


Ok this is a little different from most of my stories but plz read and review anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Adrian and Gabriella

Hermione dropped the kettle and screamed out in pain. She stuck her finger in her mouth trying to cool it. She muttered a spell to clean up the hot water that was quickly spreading across the kitchen floor. The doorbell had frightened her and so she had dropped the kettle. She walked down the hall to the front door and pulled it open. The stranger looked oddly familiar with blonde hair and silver-blue eyes that seemed to bore into her own chocolate brown ones. Suddenly she recognized him and her breath caught painfully in her chest and her heart seem to beat an uncomfortable extra beat. Draco was standing at her door. Sure he was wearing his hair different allowing it to fall gracefully over his eyes instead of slicked back with gel and he had certainly grown more masculine over the years but it was still him. Still not believing it was possible she whispered his name.

"Draco." There was just no way. Could this possibly be the same boy no man now who she had loved so long ago and what reason did he have turning up at her door years after Hogwarts? He had caused her so much pain back then and tears still stung painfully behind her eyes when she thought about the night he had broken her heart. Flashback.

_They entered the astronomy tower. He had been kind of cold to her all night and she didn't know why. He hadn't even given her a hug. She looked at him his eyes were blank but she could tell there was some hidden emotion behind them. _

"_Its beautiful tonight" she said looking up at the stars. He said nothing and just shook his head in agreement. _

"_Draco why are you so quite tonight?" she asked. Then he said it. _

"_I don't want to see you anymore Granger" she was taken back with how abrupt he was and the fact that he had used her last name. She looked at him stunned. _

"_Why?" she whispered her voice breaking a little. _

"_Because" he said" you're a mudblood and I am pureblood; we don't belong together" at this point she broke apart crying silently she couldn't even remember the last time he had called her that. _

"_Fine" she whispered "I don't know how I could have thought I could ever love an arrogant person like you." Then she fled from the tower and never looked back. _

"So are we just going to stand here or are you going to let me in?" he asked.

"Come in" she whispered and blushed when she realized she was still wearing her pajamas and it was now 11:30am.

"Could you give me a minute please" she said, and then added "just make your self at home." She rushed up the stairs and into her room sifting through the clothing thrown all over the room. Finally she decided on a long pale blue skirt and a pale blue tank top. She ran the brush through her hair a couple times and pulled it into a messy ponytail.

Meanwhile downstairs Draco was sitting in the couch waiting for Hermione. God she had looked beautiful. Her hair now tamed and curly he had just been dieing to run his hand through the silky locks and press her full lips to his. Suddenly he heard someone thumping down the stairs thinking it was Hermione he rose from the chair and looked in the direction of the stairs. Instead what appeared to be a miniature Hermione stood there looking up at him. The little girl opened her mouth and released an ear shattering scream.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, mommy."

"Oh dear!" he heard Hermione exclaim from upstairs and then her thundering footsteps coming down the stairs. She lifted the girl and comforted her rocking back and forth and rubbing her back. Slowly the girl quieted and stuck her thumb in her mouth sniffling. Hermione looked up at him sheepishly

"Sorry about Gabriella" she said. Before he could say anything a little blond haired boy with silver-blue eyes came in dressed in Tony the tiger Pajamas dragging a teddy bear behind him and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Spotting Draco he stared at him for a while and then asked.

"Who are you?" Again before Draco could say anything Hermione took action.

"Adrian go and change your clothes and then you may comeback" she said.

"Yes mommy" he said. She put down the girl who was currently wearing Barbie pajamas and pushed her along to follow her brother.

"You too." They left the room without complaint and Hermione turned back to Draco. He gave her and inquiring look and she cracked beneath his gaze.

"Yes they do belong to you" she finally whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me" he asked.

"Remember that night back at Hogwarts the night y-you broke up with me" she stumbled across the words a bit. Of course how could he forget that night. Flashback

_They entered the astronomy tower. He had been cold to her all night and he could tell from the way that she kept glancing at him she hadn't figured out why. He hadn't even given her a hug. He new if he got to close he would never be able to do it. He kept his eyes blank afraid to show any emotion. She walked to the window the moonlight filtered over her in just the right way making her skin appear to have a magical glow about it. How he longed to touch her, kiss her, even just hold her. It took all the self restraint he had. She looked up at the stars and said _

"_It's beautiful tonight." He wanted to say not half as beautiful as you but instead merely nodded in agreement. _

"_Draco why are you so quite tonight" she had asked in a soft voice. He knew if he didn't do it now he never would. _

"_I don't want to see you any more Granger" he said she looked surprised and he felt as if someone had taken a knife and plunged it into his heart. _

"_Why" she whispered and he heard her voice breaking. He closed his eyes. _

"_Because you are a mudblood and I am a pureblood; we don't belong together." He could here her crying and it felt as if they had plunged it deeper in. In his head he was thinking damn you Lucius go to hell. How could you force me to do something like this. He didn't want to be so harsh but he knew there was no other way. He knew Hermione the stubborn little angel she was. She would think she could find a way around Lucius and he didn't want her to put her life at risk for him. _

"_Fine" she whispered brokenly " I don't know how I could have thought I could ever love an arrogant person like you." Then she fled the tower never looking back. Had she, she would off seen his tear streaked face._

"Well" she went on "I had been planning on telling you then because I was pregnant but after you did that I just couldn't."

"So how old are they now" he questioned.

"Three and a half" she replied.

"Look Hermione about that night I can expl-." She didn't allow him to finish.

"There is nothing to explain" she said "you still think of me as lower class compared to you so just forget it."

"No just please let me explain?" he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you this you don't need to ex-." He stopped her with a kiss and it was none to soft either. It was passionate with longing hunger that could off only built up over years of wanting. His mouth left her lips and he kissed his way down to her neck sucking lightly as if savoring the taste. Then he moved up again brushing his lips over her own before heading for her right ear he sucked on the earlobe then he whispered the words she never thought she would hear from him again.

"I can't leave without explaining because I love you." She stood still not believing what she was hearing.

"What I did that night was not my idea one way or another my father found out and he threatened to kill you if I didn't break it off and god I loved you so much I just couldn't let you risk your life for me so that's why." He ended softly.

"Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that" she asked softly looking into his eyes. And in that moment he realized how much he had hurt her that night and it tore at his heart.

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry I hurt you that much I really am" he whispered she turned around as the children came down the stairs and discreetly wiped at the corner of her eye.

"You have to go now Draco" she whispered ushering the kids into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I am not leaving" he answered back "one their my kids too and two I still love you and I will make you believe that before I leave this house." He was just as stubborn as ever and probably always would be. She wanted to believe him, she _desperately_ wanted to believe him but after the pain she had been through it was just so hard to trust especially him.

"Then I guess you can just join us for breakfast then" she offered and with the slightest nod of his head he removed his jacket and followed them into the kitchen. As he sat at the table Adrian continued to stare at him.

"Why do you look just like me" the three year old finally asked. Draco looked to Hermione silently asking if he could tell them with her nod he pulled them both toward him.

"Because I am your father" he told them. He watched as Gabriella eyes widened and then she threw herself at him.

"Oh daddy" she whispered against his shirt as her little arms wrapped halfway around him. He pulled her closer into his embrace and smiled against her hair almost crying. He couldn't believe this little thing was made by him. When she had settled onto his lap he looked up expectantly at Adrian but the little boy simply stood there before turning around and going to stand by his mother.

"Go and say hello to your father" Hermione said giving him a little push. Adrian came over and gave Draco a tiny hello before going back to his mother's side.

After everyone had eaten Hermione sent the kids into the backyard to play.

"You know why he won't come near me" Draco asked his voice at a whisper.

"Why" Hermione asked.

"Because he noticed that you won't come near me" Draco said darkly. Hermione said nothing.

"What do I have to do to prove that I still love you" Draco asked suddenly "This." And then he pulled her in for another heated kiss he brushed his tongue across her lips and she yielded without a fight. His tongue darted into her mouth tasting her and after so many years apart he had never tasted anything so sweet. When he finally let her go her eyelids fluttered open and she was a little breathless. He held his heart in his eyes silently begging her to understand and telling her how much he loved her. Hermione finally saw that and smiled.

"You really do love me don't you" she whispered.

"Took you long enough to realize that" he answered with a smile pulling her into his embrace. And this time the kiss was different it was better than any past kiss they had ever shared. Suddenly they heard giggling and looked over to see Gabriella and Adrian leaning around the corner foolish grins on their faces. Draco went over to them and tickled them until they were out of breath. Then Adrian asked the inevitable.

"Daddy are you going to marry mommy?" he asked.

"Of course" Draco answered pulling a blushing Hermione in for a soft kiss.

Read and review...or else!


End file.
